Relevant background art is described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2009-222210 (PTL 1). In the PTL 1, a journal bearing device is disclosed in which lubricant supplied to the outer circumference on the load side of the bearing (the lower bearing liner) to cool the bearing is subsequently supplied to the sliding surface of the bearing, thereby cooling the bearing and reducing bearing loss.
In the PTL 1, a partial-bearing construction aimed at reducing bearing loss is described with reference to FIGS. 5 and 6 of the PTL 1. In the partial-bearing construction, a bearing is comprised of a bearing base metal and a bearing liner provided separately from the bearing base metal with the bearing base metal provided over the outer circumferential side of the bearing liner, and the bearing liner has a bearing sliding surface, on each of the load side and the counter load side thereof, covering a bearing liner area where an oil film pressure is generated.